Those Golden Eyes
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: "You look so familar, who are you?" Kid asked. "Oh, so you still remember me?"  Missing scene from episode 50! Who is Asura really? NOT Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**First try on a Soul Eater fanfic! Please review! Summary: What if Asura was more than just a kishin? A missing part in episode 50!**

Asura stood in triumph with a confident smirk as the smoke cleared. That last blast should have done it. His grin grew wider as he saw the blued hair boy slumped over against a crumbling boulder with his ninja blade partner sprawled on the floor next to him.

"I told you that the weak ones filled with fear will never win against me. It was over the second you followed me in." He said to the collapsed pair. His eye focused a few meters ahead of him at the girl slumped over her white haired scythe partner. Her forehead touching his, both eyes closed.

"Now it's your turn." Asura said opening his mouth, weapon in view ready to strike. He stopped when he saw something stir slightly. He turned his head, to see the striped haired boy struggled to lift his head up.

"Stop…" The shinigami said in a weak voice, opening his golden eyes.

"Oh, so you're still alive." Asura said calmly turning his body to face the Kid.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Maka and Soul, or I'll-"Kid began to threaten.

"What will you do?" Asura interrupted, watching him closely. Kid became speechless.

"Your weapons are unresponsive." Kid glanced over at his unconscious twin demon guns lying limply on top of a boulder.

"You are also disabled right now due to exhaustion from using the Sanzu lines. Even if you weren't, your fear will lose to my madness. You and your worthless, stupid friends are doomed." Asura finished

"THEY ARE NOT WORTHLESS OR STUPID! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kid growled, but his eyes were filled with defeat as he continued glaring at the kishin.

Asura kept a calm face. _Why is he looking at me this way? _ Asura thought angrily. Those sad, empty eyes filled with determination pierced through him like a sword. _They remind me of that bastard shinigami and…her…_ He felt his anger exploding inside his head.

Death the kid stared warily at the kishin, who was currently shaking his head violently in confusion and frustration.

"Black Star….Maka…" He thought looking at the still figures of the assassin and his weapon then to the scythe meister and her weapon. Asura was right, he had no chance, not without Liz and Patty or the rest. He just laid there and watched everyone get wiped out, he couldn't help them, and it's all his fault. What kind of shinigami can't save his own comrades? He studied Asura again. The black and white hair, the face structure was somewhat familiar. It was a fuzzy memory that can never be recovered.

Asura sighed in relief as the image of that bastard and woman disappeared from his mind. He heard the boy speak.

"Who….are you?" Kid said in a barely audible whisper.

"What? What the hell do you mean? I am the Kishin Asura. Did I knock a screw or two loose? Asura said with a laugh.

"I'm not stupid and stop playing dumb!" Kid spat. "I…have a feeling that I know you from somewhere. Who the hell are you?" He asked again. Asura stood in silence before speaking again.

"So, you still…remember me?" Asura voice went into a deeper, but softer tone.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked. Asura began walking toward him, away from Maka and Soul.

"Damn it can't move…" Kid cursed softly to himself and began feeling panicky. His eyes widen as Asura appeared in front of him.

"You…." Kid didn't finish. Asura bent down and lifted Kid's chin, allowing him to take a look at his face. Kid gasped, the third eye on Asura's forehead had closed, and making it seem like it had disappeared. The crimson eyes filled with madness had disappeared, leaving a swirl of golden, exactly like his own. The fog around his memories had lifted.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ne, when is onii-sama coming back? It's getting late." A six year old Kid questioned looking out the window of his house._

"_Soon, Kid-chan. He said he's coming home about now." A young woman that seems to be in her twenties (gods don't grow old do they?) said, running her delicate hands through the boy's soft black and white hair._

"_Otou-sama is also late. Where are they, okaa-sama?" Kid looked into his mother's golden eyes. She gave a grin._

"_Asura and your father are training. They'll be home soon." She smiled._

"_Ahhh, Onii-sama gets to hang out with otou-sama the whole day. Why can't I? They're so mean." Kid gave a pout. The woman gave a giggle._

"_Asura is older and a bit stronger than you are, when you get older you can practice to become a great shinigami too!" She assured him._

"_Okay! When I get older I'll be perfect and surpass onii-sama!" Kid grinned._

"_I'm home, Seika! Kid!" They both heard the door close, a tall man came in. He had the same hairstyle as Kid, but slightly longer, messier and his stripes went around his entire head. _

"_Otou-sama!" Kid grinned, hugging the man. Shinigami gave a grin before hugging his wife._

"_Ne, otou-sama? Where's Onii-sama?" Kid asked looking at the door. Shinigami frowned._

"_I haven't seen him, he didn't come to me for today's practice session." Seika and Shinigami exchanged worried glances. Suddenly the door opened. A teenage boy with black and white hair up to his ears walked in. He was wearing a dressed black shirt and black pants. He also had a metallic skull rested under his collar._

"_Welcome back, onii-sama!" Kid hugged Asura._

"_I'm home, Kid." Asura smile picking up the six year old. _

"_Onii-sama! The skull is tilted and you're a mess." Kid pouted fixing the metallic skull to his liking. Asura laughed before setting his younger brother on the couch._

"_Where were you today, Asura? You didn't come." Shinigami questioned his older son. _

"_I had some errands to do, sorry." Asura explained quickly, trying to hide his nervousness._

"_Oh, what kind of errands?" Shinigami asked, not pleased with his son's attempts to avoid his questions._

"_You don't need to know." Asura simply said._

"_Young man, I am your father and I asked you a question, now answer it truthfully." Shinigami pressed on._

"_Why must you be so annoying? I wish I was never born your son." Asura said coldly before rushing up the stairs. Shinigami slammed his hands on the coffee table, making Kid jump, before walking off into the kitchen._

"_Is otou-sama and onii-sama mad at each other?" Kid asked in a scared voice. Seika gave a sad smile before sitting down next to Kid and hugged him._

"_It's just a small argument nothing to worry about, Kid-chan. Promise me one thing, okay?" She voice turned into a low whisper._

"_What is it, okaa-sama?" Kid asked determined to fulfill his mother's wish._

"_Don't….end up like your onii-sama…" _

_Three months later….._

"_ASURA!" Shinigami yelled in a deep voice as his son began cackling with madness. Seika was holding on to a frightened Kid glaring at Asura._

"_You people disgust me. Talking about creating Shibusen, your petty rules, not eating human souls, YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK!" Asura yelled._

'_This is what we've been doing for the past three months? Eating human souls? YOU'RE THE DISGUSTING ONE!" Shinigami roared._

"_Enough with your useless talk; let's get this battle heated up. He opened his mouth, letting his weapon come in view and turned his head suddenly and blasted a burst of red at Seika. Shinigami gasped and began running toward her._

"_SEIKA!" He yelled trying to reach her in time. Seika's eyes widen but it was still filled with determination. She let go of Kid and preformed a hand seal. A burst of blue light concentrated at the tip of her finger and shot it at Asura._

"_The, you stupid goddess of life can't do anything to harm me." Asura laughed as he made a shield. The light hit the shield and it began to crack. _

"_What the hell? How?" Asura struggled again the light._

"_Don't underestimate my power, Asura!" Seika gave a smirk before his attack hit her._

_Kid closed his eyes, afraid to see his mother. When he opened them, he found a barrier of his mother's energy surrounding him, protecting him from Asura's attack. His eyes widen as he saw his mother fall backward. He caught glimpse of her beautiful face. She was looking straight at him. _

_The barrier broke and Kid scrambled to his feet and ran toward his fallen mother. He closed his eyes as tears came flowing down._

"_Kid-chan….don't cry, promise me you'll grow up to be a big boy and the best shinigami in the world." Seika said tiredly as her golden eyes began losing their shine._

"_I….promise." Kid hiccupped. Seika brushed her bloodied hand against his cheeks._

"_I love you…" Those were her last words, before her eyes went lifeless and her hand went limp._

"_OKAA-SAMA!"_

_Kid awoke to the sound of monitors beeping. He saw his father sitting on a chair next to him._

"_Kid! You okay?" Shinigami said in a worried voice._

"_What happened to okaa-sama and onii-sama?" Kid remembered and stared at his father in fright._

"_I…made sure Asura is never coming back…" Shinigami said._

"_And okaa-sama?" Kid asked. Shinigami stared at his son with sad eyes and shook his head. Kid's eyes widen._

"_Listen Kid, I want you to….forget about everything that has happened." Shingami's voice began emotionless as he got up and moved closer to Kid._

"_What? No! NO! Don't make me forget, I don't wanna forget about okaa-sama or onii-sama! Stop, otou-sama, don't!" Kid shook his head rapidly. He gasped as Shinigami's hand went over his forehead and a white light emitted from it. Then he saw blackness._

_**Flashback end**_

"Onii…..sama?" Kid asked after the memories of his past had finished replaying in his mind.

"That's right…." Asura knelt down next to his younger brother. Kid grabbed him around the waist and pulled himself closer; burying his face in the layers of asymmetrical bandages that Asura called clothing.

"Why…why did you kill okaa-sama, why did you fall into madness?" Kid whimpered, holding back tears.

"Kid, I…didn't want to…I…couldn't help it…." Asura continued pulling Kid closer, until he was cradling him in his arms.

"Then come back! Stop this foolishness. Forget madness and…. stay with me…please." Kid continued in a whisper. Asura thought for a while before replying.

"I can't, it's not that easy…I can't turn back, madness is what I am. Sorry…Kid" Asura stopped as Maka began to stir. His gentle golden eyes were once again covered by a fog of red madness and his third eye opened again, turning him into the murderous kishin once again. He put his hand on top of Kid's forehead and it glowed red.

"Don't…why must you take my onii-sama away from me again?" Kid whispered, realizing what was happening. Asura gave a demonic grin before tossing Kid into the boulder next to Liz and Patty. Kid took once last look at Asura's retreating form before falling into darkness, alone once again.

"Onii-sama…."

**Please review! Reviews encourage writers to write more! (Great, now I'm turning into a review hog **

**-_-")**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Please review!**

Who is this fool?" Asura glared at the ash blonde haired girl charging at him full speed. This girl was something else. Right before his eyes, she had turned into a weapon, fought him without her scythe and was beaten around senseless by him but she was still standing.

Why does she depend on courage? Asura glanced at the now conscious assassin and shinigami.

How can they trust this weak good for nothing girl? He was puzzled, was this feeling, fear? No...No…he is madness…of course he can't feel fear. Fear is something weak people feel. Asura heard Maka get closer and closer. He began to panic.

"Stay away!" He yelled using slabs of rock to create a wall between him and the scythe meister.

Maka gritted her teeth and jumped over each wall, this man was the one hurting her friends…..hurting Soul… and filling the world with insanity. She jumped over the last wall, coming face to face with the kishin.

"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE!" Maka yelled, putting all her strength, courage and anger into her fist and connected it with Asura's face. She could feel the bones in her hand shatter as she punched the kishin with ever last bit of strength she had.

"Please let this blow finish everything." Maka whispered.

ASURA'S POV

As her fist land on my face, the pain was…unique. It didn't burn or ting like any other wound, it wasn't the weird tingling feeling I got when Shinigami ripped my skin from my body It had a sense of fear that was accompanied with determination. It gave him a sense of peace and relaxation….just like the old days.

**FLASHBACK**

_Asura sat on the living room couch on the mansion in the dark room with only the creepy smile of the moon creeping through the black curtains._

"_Was this right? Eating human souls, keeping it from otou-san….keeping it from…." He stopped as he heard the door creak as it was slowly pushed open. _

_In came a small boy with the same black and white hair as him. He was standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before trotting over to Asura blinking slowly._

"_Onii-sama?" Death the Kid questioned sleepily climbing onto the couch. Asura forced a sad smile and ruffled the six year old boy's hair. For such a young age, Kid was mature. Those golden eyes of his meant trouble for the evil ones. _

"_What are you doing up so late, onii-sama? It's two in the morning." Kid looked at his brother with eyes that left no room for lies. Asura looked into the swirls of golden, those eyes intrigued him. _

"_No reason, I just can't sleep, what are you doing up? It's past your bedtime." Asura answered as honestly as he could._

"_Stop treating me like a baby, I'm a big boy. I go to bed when I want to." Kid gave a cute pout that made Asura laugh quietly. It made Kid more annoyed._

"_I knew that onii-sama was awake too, so I came down to see. What's wrong?" Kid asked again. Asura sat quietly, he couldn't hide anything from his younger brother's eyes, how could he even try lying to them?_

"_I….just…." Asura stopped. He couldn't handle it anymore. Eating human souls in secret for months wasn't easy to hide. Kid saw the look in his onii-sama's eyes and regretted asking. He curled up onto Asura's lap and wrapped his small hands around his waist._

"_It's okay. If onii-sama doesn't feel like talking then I won't ask. Can you promise me something, onii-sama?" Kid looked up._

"_Anything, Kid." Asura pulled his younger brother closer._

"_I'm afraid to sleep…I keep having nightmares of onii-sama leaving and never coming back. I'm scared…will it happen for real? Will you leave me?" Kid asked with scared teary eyes. _

_Asura had never seen Kid with eyes like that. Those golden eyes are always filled with determination and never faltered. These nightmares must scare him a great deal. Asura hugged Kid and whispered softly._

"_Of course, I'll never leave you…" He said._

"_P-promise?"Kid's eyes began to droop. Asura's body was warm and comforting. _

"_Promise." Asura said. Kid smiled before falling into a dreamless sleep. Asura smiled, the only time when he feels at peace without a worry for the world was when he was with his younger brother. He cradled Kid in his arms as he too began to nod off._

_At four o'clock in the morning, Shinigami rushed down the stairs after finding both of his son's rooms empty. He smiled as he saw the sleeping figures of both sons on the couch. Asura had his arms wrapped around Kid, while the younger one gripped Asura's white shirt tightly not wanting to let go. Shinigami went to the closet and got his long, warm overcoat and draped it over both sons._

"_Good night, boys." Shinigami grinned as he went out the door, as his shinigami duties await him._

_At five, Asura woke up and looked at the black overcoat on him. He narrowed his eyes in disgust._

"_I don't need your care." He muttered coldly tossing the overcoat aside before letting his eyes drift onto his younger brother. He carefully set Kid down onto the couch and ruffled his hair softly before getting up and walked towards the door. This boy…his younger brother….will become a wall, preventing him from his goal. Asura knew, that one day, his opponent will be the one he loves most._

"_I'm sorry Kid, but I can't keep my promise." He whispered before heading out the door._

**Flashback End**

So that's courage. He thought as he flashed back into reality. Times were different now; his one fear of fighting his younger brother had come true.

However…his attention turned to the girl in front of him. How could such an unreliable emotion give this girl such strength?

"Ha, that attack did nothing, fool!" I yelled trying to convince myself that the attack was fake and nothing hurt. For a second, I believed myself. Then my vision cracked.

"What?" I gasped clutching my torn face in shock.

"Courage is something everyone had; you just have to accept it." The girl told me determinedly. The assassin and shinigami nodded in agreement.

I stood in shock, taking in what she had just said. I suddenly understood.

"Oh, so it's just like madness." I said, finally understanding. I felt my body shatter and my soul leaving me. I looked down at the pair of emotionless golden eyes that had once kept me warm and let me be at peace. They looked at me with such coldness, forgetting what had happen only moments ago.

"Good bye Kid, I'll never forget my promise to you.' I whispered before my life faded again in front of me.

Normal POV

Maka watched Asura's body fade away, along with the barrier of madness. All that was left of the kishin was his soul, a lonely red soul with hints of….gold? She swore she saw the kishin's eyes before he shattered. They were a swirl of golden…just like Kid's. Who was Kishin Asura really? Maka pondered for a minute before shaking her head. Whatever. She turned around and grinned at her waiting comrades. It was finally over.

Kid's POV

I blinked as the sun came into view. The sky was its normal color again, not a single wave of madness left in sight. I sighed as Black Star and Patty cheered and laughed.

"YAHOO! The sky's clearing up!" Black Star striked his victory pose.

"YEAH! The sky's blue, motherfuckers!" Patty cackled. Everyone stared at her in confusion, but then again, almost all of Patty's remarks made no sense.

I chuckled to myself and leaned against a slab of rock in relief. The battle was over, Asura is dead, but…I feel like I'm missing something, something was out of place and it was throwing me off balance. That disgusts me…

I stared out into the horizon, along with everybody else. The battle was over and everything was back to normal…isn't it?

**Finished with this fanfic. I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Tell me what you think in your review. Love ya all!**


End file.
